


Baby, Don't Run (Just Kiss Me Slowly)

by ragingrainbow



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: “Hey,” he whispers, “It’s just me, relax.”





	Baby, Don't Run (Just Kiss Me Slowly)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: <http://ragingrainbow.tumblr.com/post/132815357947/royalherondales-important-otp-question-which>

They’ve never quite been able to agree who made the first move when they were teenagers. It’s not important, really, the important thing is they’ve both fought for their friendship in the years since. 

This time, it’s definitely Scott who leans in first. But he pauses; unsure, nervous, scared of ruining what they have spent so long building. 

Mitch rests his hand on Scott’s cheek; gets Scott to meet his eyes. His smile is so soft, so intimate that Scott’s heart aches. 

“Hey,” he whispers, “It’s just me, relax.”

Scott plucks up his courage, and closes the distance between them.


End file.
